


Art for Bound Together

by kaygreatness



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis Big Bang, M/M, McShep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygreatness/pseuds/kaygreatness





	Art for Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250919) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 




End file.
